Bedtime Stories
by InfinityTempest
Summary: Yang wants Blake to read her a Bedtime Story; things don't go exactly as planned. Told from Blake's point of view; Bumblebee with hints of White Rose. Rated T because of suggestive themes. My first FanFic; hope you enjoy! c:


Oh, how I love sleep; the warmth of Yang lying beside me, the absolutely relaxed feeling that one gets right before they fall into their slumber... 

"Blake?" I hear an all too familiar voice from a certain blonde sound harshly in my ear, much too harsh for comfort. Yang, you know I have sensitive ears; why do you do this almost every time we talk? Not to mention how unsettling it is.

"Let me go to sleep, Yang… Honey. We can talk more in the morning. And don't whisper in my ear; that's just downright creepy."

Silence. Looks like she finally listened to me. Perhaps adding 'Honey' to everything else I say will be more persuasive; I'll try it tomorrow. Now; where was I? Oh yes… Time to fall asle-

"Blake..." Ugh. I can feel her mouth brushing my hair when she's saying this; honey, I know you love me, but I do not want any bodily fluids dripping on me when you're talking.

Yang, I'm pretty sure I already told you that I need to go to sleep, so I'm going to be considerate this one time and not tell you to be quie-

"Blake!"

Ew; did she spit on my ear? Whatever. Keep your calm, Blake Belladonna. That is what you are known for.

"Hey, Blake!"

"What do you WANT, Yang!?" I can't take it anymore; seriously, that woman! If this happened once every two weeks, sure why not? I might have even thought it was cute. But this!

"Blaaaaaaaaaaake, read me a bedtime story again! I thought we were going to do this every night! Didn't you say that being girlfriends needed commitment? Are you going to go back on that promise?" I can feel Yang shifting, her 'assets' pressing into my back. Is she trying to _seduce_ me so I will follow her sudden whims?! 

Okay, that's it. First she interrupts my much-needed cat nap, and now she's using my own words against me!? Pushing the blankets off, I scramble off the bunk bed and glare at Yang; the glow of my eyes reflecting on her face in the darkness of the room.

"You want a bedtime story, Yang? Fine. I'll give you a bedtime story."

I quickly walk over to my private bookcase, then grab the one book I know she wouldn't be expecting. Yes; that book. Finding it easily in the darkness because of my night vision, I glance down at the cover with a cruel smirk.

Ninjas of Love.

Now, _this_ bedtime story will be interesting.

Wiping the smirk off of my face and replacing it with a cool mask, I bound back onto the shared bed and sit up, my hands thumbing through the worn pages to find the most vulgar part I can; there it is. Page one hundred and thirteen.

"Chapter five; strange equipment. The blade in my hand was not enough to satisfy…"

Ten minutes later, I stare with a triumphant and -dare I say it, arrogant glare at Yang, who seems thoroughly flustered. I can sense her aura spiking. However, all I hear is silence. Blissful, blissful silence. Good. Snapping the book shut, I lean down and toss it onto my former bed, careful not to ruin the pages; who knows? Maybe books like that really are useful to shut someone like Yang up; I'm going to have to use it for future reference when I go to the library again tomorro-

"Blake…"

Blast it all! Was that not effective enough?! Does Yang's perversity stretch so far and wide that she isn't at _all _shamed by that story!? Just who have I fallen in love wit-

An involuntary shudder runs through me as I feel light and nimble fingers run over my ears, lightly skimming the smooth fur.

She's… She's petting my ears.

Now her left hand's trailing my waist. What are you; Oh…

No! I cannot allow myself to think like this!

"What are you doing, Yang?" I state calmly as I struggle to pull her hands off of my head and waist. No, do _not _go there. Yang, I _forbid you from going there!_

"You have to read me more 'bedtime stories', my wonderful little... Blake Cat." Yang is nuzzling me right now. Just who, exactly, is acting like the cat here!? And what does she mean by _more _bedtime stories!?

Not to mention that god-awful pun that took all my willpower to listen to.

"Yang, I am not going to read you any more bedtime stories, and that's final. This was supposed to be a lesson to show you that- Stop it! Don't use your teeth, Yang! Not now!" I swear, she's positively purring now. What has gotten into this woman!?

"Actually… We would also like to hear more of your bedtime stories, Blake. If that's okay?" A high pitched, adolescent voice emanates from one of the lower bunks, the sound belonging to a certain worked-up redhead.

"Weiss… You agree with me, right?"

Oh, God. Is that a pink aura spike I sense? This is not good. Not good at all. What went wrong? That story was plenty vulgar… Oh.

I seem to have forgotten that vulgar usually means 'turn on' to the average teenage mind. Did I… Did I just unintentionally…

Oh dear. That's an aura flare from Yang. Definitely an aura flare. What is she doing?

"Stop it, Yang! Not now!"

Why am I blushing when I say this!? What the heck is wrong with me? No. What the heck is wrong with _her_!? With those three!?

"Aww, My little kitty cat; I just want to… Spice things up…" She's murmuring into my ear again… What is she reaching for over my shoulder?

Wait. Is that cinnamon I smell?

"Yang. Did you just spray cinnamon perfume in the air just to emphasize your pun?"

"Maybe, Maybe not… Come _on_, Blake, I just wanna have some-mmph."

Her lips are warm against mine… How sweet of her.

What? If they're going to keep me up all night, then I might as well make it worthwhile.


End file.
